


Rainy Days

by LarryLovesRainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Houis - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry af, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No necesariamente los días lluviosos deben ser tristes, a veces esos son los días más felices que pueden existir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Un sábado de verano por la tarde Louis y Harry tenían planificada una cita de juegos, en que jugarían con agua. Pero el agua llegó el diferente forma; en forma de lluvia. Y Harry llegó a casa de Louis apenas comenzó esta.

Ahora que los planes cambiaron radicalmente verían una película en la sala, recostados en el sofá con galletas. Mientras la película iniciaba Louis le contaba a Harry lo que quería para su décimo primer cumpleaños; quería ir a Disney con él, ver el gran castillo de Cenicienta, conocer a Mickey y Minnie y a los demás, pero en su compañía.

La película inició y por supuesto era una de Disney. Louis era fanático de cualquier personaje perteneciente a Disney, las princesas incluídas. Y a pesar de ser Louis más grande que su amigo, él podía ser más infantil de lo que era, siéndole muy divertido a Harry.

Harry miraba la película que su amigo seleccionó un poco disgustado pero divertido por las escenas en que el simpático muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf hacía sus apariciones. Las demás partes le aburrían en cierto modo. Sin embargo, Louis observaba cada escena con demasiada atención y como si fuera la primera que veía la película.

La película de a poco llegaba a su fin, y eso significaba para Harry deber soportar el beso que incluía el final. Kristoff levantaba a Anna por la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, para luego bajarla, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, que luego de segundos fue un beso en los labios. El pequeño de rizos miró a otro lado disgustado. Los besos le parecían asquerosos, las niñas también, no se imaginaba besando a una.

— Iugh —soltó Harry, captando la atención de su amigo—, qué asco besar una niña; son patéticas y asquerosas. Los besos también dan asco.

— ¡Los besos no dan asco, son tiernos! —exclamó Louis defendiendo esa hermosa acción— Los besos son para decirle a alguien que lo quieres, y nunca podré decirte que te quiero si no me dejas darte un beso —el pequeño se cruzó de brazos—. Además nunca besaste a alguien como para decir que los besos te asquean.

— ¡Y no pienso hacerlo! —el rizado también cruzó sus brazos, le dio la espalda a Louis— ¡Cuando bese a alguien estoy seguro de que vomitaré, puag!

— Lo comprobaremos.

El pequeño Louis fue hasta donde su amigo y se tiró sobre él. Vería quién vomitaría al besar. Había comenzado una pequeña guerra de cosquillas entre todo esto, Louis reía mucho por lo que Harry hacía. Y Louis, en modo de defensa tiraba suavemente de los rizos de su amigo.

— ¡De-deja de hacer cosquillas, Hazz! —pidió Louis entre risas.

— ¡Y tú deja de tirar de mis rizos!

Ambos pararon sus acciones, se miraron por segundos con una sonrisa. Louis evitaba reír a toda costa, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la presión.

— Ya no haré nada —susurró Louis.

— Yo tampoco —contestó Harry, cerrando sus ojos con algo de cansancio.

Ahora todo era muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser real. El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba mientras estaba acostado en el sofá, parecía estar por dormirse. Mientras tanto Louis lo observaba, admirando los bonitos rizos de su amigo, y su pequeña nariz, o sino sus rosados labios. Oh, le parecía tan lindo como un muñequito, o como esos príncipes de las películas de Disney que tanto amaba.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se acercó al rostro de Harry, sus manos temblaban a la vez que las apoyada a los lados de la cabeza del rizado. Inclinó suavemente su cabecita, acercando sus labios a los de Harry. Al apoyarlos, su amigo sintió el toque, abriendo sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, los volvió a cerrar con fuerza, apretando sus labios con los de Louis.

Los besos no parecían ser asquerosos, es más, no estaba vomitando como el creía que sucedería. Ese beso era algo bonito, y sentía cosas en su estómago, al menos sabía que no eran ganas de vomitar.

Ambos se alejaron. Louis fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Vio como Harry cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza y rió.

— No vomitaste —dijo divertido. Harry abrió sus ojos.

— No lo hice —rodó los ojos, acomodándose en el sofá.

— Te quiero, Harry. El beso fue porque te quiero y me encanta que seamos amigos —dijo Louis agachando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Mejillas sonrojadas se hacían presentes.

— Y yo te quiero a ti, Lou —Harry se acercó al nombrado y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, a lo que su amigo sonrió.

— ¿Ve-vemos otra peli?

Era un pequeño inicio, y si ese día no hubiera llovido no acabarían viendo películas y discutiendo sobre besos. Definitivamente los días de lluvia no eran para nada malos.


End file.
